


Missing You

by JengaManga



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Cravings, F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, basically lots of snot and crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: (Y/n) is pregnant but doesn't work for the BAU, but gets really emotional when Spencer leaves for work and one day he finds her crying on the kitchen floor, eating a tub of ice cream filled with fries.





	

"(Y/n) baby, I'm home!" Spencer exclaimed, tired out of his mind from the last case but still wanted to show his pregnant wife all his love no matter the time of day. The day they found out she was pregnant was the day he decided to marry her, the ceremony only two weeks later. He would've asked her a month before, but was still too nervous. 

When he didn't hear her usual cheery response, he stood on edge, pulling out his gun. His heart beat out of his chest as he feared the worse. But when he came around the corner to check the kitchen, he sighed and holstered his gun, crouching down to the level of his 6 month pregnant wife. He stared at her for a quick second, taking in the scene before him. 

(Y/n) was slumped on the kitchen floor against the fridge, hair in a messy pony tail with tears streaming down her face. She was eating a gallon of neapolitan ice cream and what looked to be microwaveable fries in said gallon. He's gotten use to her emotional outbursts, before and during her pregnancy. Hell, she started crying at a club they were at about a year ago. But this was a whole new level. 

"Baby, you okay?" Spencer cooed, brushing away locks of hair that was sticking out of her ponytail before he opted out, sitting next to her so he could fix it himself. 

"I miss you so much," (y/n) cried, sniffing away the snot that was already under her nose. Being with (y/n) also taught him to be more tolerant of germs, considering she worked in construction before and would come home with sawdust in her hair and mud on her boots, tracking mud and sawdust throughout the house before she finally took her shoes off and took a shower. He would follow the messes she made though, cleaning them up as she went. And now he would have to follow another trail of tiny footsteps who, if they were anything like their mother, were bound to make messes. That being said, he just wiped her nose with his sleeve.

"I'm right here baby," Spencer frowned, finally fixing her ponytail to his liking wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she dipped a fry into the ice cream. 

"I hate it when you leave all the time," she sobbed, rubbing her face into his shirt to wipe off snot and tears. Okay, now that was gross. 

"I feel so lonely a-and I don't know what to do other than worry if you're ever going to come home or if I need to identify your body at a morgue," she was bawling her eyes out now, screaming into his shirt as she dropped the gallon of ice cream, surprisingly not making a mess. 

Spencer's breathing hitched as he heard her confession and her screaming cries. Before he knew it, he has started silently crying, holding her as tight as he could without disturbing her bump. He never thought about what would happen if he never came home, or how lonely she must be cooped up inside the house all day. 

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry," he just sobbed, hiccuping into (y/n)'s hair. They just sat there for a little while longer as they both cried, emptying their tears and just letting it all out. 

By the end of it all, (y/n) was laying on her side in between Spencer's legs as he was heavily slouching against the fridge, petting her back to help calm the both of them down. 

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," she sighed, resuming to eating the now melted ice cream and soggy fries. Spencer took it out of her reach, knowing she'll just get really sick later on. (Y/n) let out a silent protest and made grabby hands towards the ice cream. He only hummed in amusement before continuing their conversation.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you talked to me about this," Spencer smiled, rubbing (y/n) bloodshot eyes for her. She only smiled and crawled up more, content with snuggling on the cold kitchen floor with her husband. 

"Well I'm glad that you listened to my crying," she laughed sadly, still thinking about all the bad possibilities and variables of his job. If being with Spencer Reid taught her one thing, it's so much science and maths. (Y/n) never considered herself a smart girl, academically of course. But after dating and eventually marrying the young doctor she gained much more intelligence, often mimicking his actions like a child would. 

"You know, I was thinking about my job...," Spencer trailed off, hoping to get on the same page with (y/n) before continuing. 

"Y-you wanna quit? Why on earth would you do that? You save people for a living and that's the most incredible power to have," (y/n) was starting to get emotional again, but Spencer was just about to nip it in the butt. 

"Not quitting, but staying behind at HQ like Garcia does, so I can still come home to you," he smiled, still rubbing her back.  
"Me and Hotch already talked about this but I still need to give him the OK, and we'll need to find me a replacement for the field. But I'll be stilling in the office helping save people without leaving you or the baby. I've wanted to settle down with my job but I didn't-" Spencer was cut off with his rambling when (y/n) gave him a deep, loving kiss. 

"Spence baby, I love you so much," she smiled, happy tears in her eyes. 

"I love you too. The both of you," Spencer smiled before he kissed her again, resting his hand gently on (y/n)'s stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> This is staying a one shot  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
